Johnny
'Johnny '''is arguably the main character of The Room. Portrayed by Tommy Wiseau, who was also the producer, director and writer of the film. Johnny is an amiable banker residing in San Francisco, California with his girlfriend Lisa. Background Like Tommy Wiseau, the actor who plays Johnny, Johnny's origins are shrouded in mystery. His accent suggests a cross between an Eastern European language and perhaps French; in the movie he claims to have moved to San Francisco from somewhere else indeterminate. His age is also unknown. Considering his fiancee, Lisa, is clearly in her twenties, it is assumed despite Johnny's rugged features he must be around the same age. In real life Tommy Wiseau is widely believed to be in his fifties, and taking into account the character is largely based on Tommy, he very well could be the age he looks. Personality and Characteristics Johnny has a strange personality. He is often distant seeming, rarely smiles, and is prone to temper tantrums. Despite this, Johnny appears to have a large network of friends and is a successful businessman. Even though Johnny is outgoing and always up for a game of football, he is prone to bouts of rage and apparently also suicidal thoughts, as this is how he eventually dies. He speaks, when not in a rage, in a calm, slow manner, akin to a vulture dying of heat stroke. His mannerisms are often similar in rage and he only portrays significant emotion when listening to stories of women being assaulted so badly they end up in hospital. Relationships Whether Johnny or Lisa are engaged or not is never made entirely clear, but it does seem they are planning to get married either way. However, Lisa is growing bored of Johnny and has an affair with Mark. Mark is Johnny's best friend, despite clearly being half his age. It is not known where Mark lives, what Mark does for a living, and his sex life is still a mystery. Denny is the adopted son of Lisa and Johnny, and they appear to have a very healthy relationship. Denny thinks of Johnny as if he were his father, and even admits to him he might be in love with Lisa - to which Johnny appears to promote and shrug off as nothing. He appears to also be best friends with Peter, but considering his sudden and unexplained disappearance in the middle of the film (in real life due to actor Kyle Vogt's other film commitments) this is never explored fully; Tommy, like the other characters, shows no concern about it or even references it. His relationship with Steven is completely unknown and Johnny probably only has cordial friendship of him. Quotes * "Oh hi Mark" * "What a story, Mark!" * "Yeah, can I have a thousand red roses please?" * "Hai doggy!" * "I did not hit her, it's not true, it is bullshit, I did not hit her, I did ''not! bottle Oh hi Mark." * "Anyway, how's your sex life?" * "DON'T touch me, motherfucker!" * "I will kill you! I will break every bone in your body!" * "I don't drink, you know that!" Trivia * Johnny is a spoon art collector. * Johnny doesn't drink. * Johny has a theory that all women are evil.